


Baby's Fluff

by HaleysCircus



Category: Glee
Genre: Bedwetting, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fluff about Will and Sam in a baby/daddy relationship. Complete innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will rushed to the nursery when he heard his baby's bawling. He rushed over to the play pen where Sam was sitting and picked him up. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a teddy bear on the front and a thick, fluffy diaper.

"Oh baby, what's the matter?" Will cooed in a baby voice.

Sam continued to bawl, clinging tightly to the teacher. His face was bright pink and his cheeks were tear stained.

"Hm? Did you go poopy?" Will asked, patting the seat of Sam's diaper to check. "Nope. You hungry? Hurt?"

Sam shook his head, burrowing closer to the man and hiding his face in Will's shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sammy-boo." Will cooed. He patted Sam's diapered bottom to try and sooth the upset boy.

Sam hiccuped and cried, managing to choke out the word 'paci'. Will immediately understood what was wrong and gently rocked his baby.

"Where is paci, sweetheart?" He asked.

Sam shook his head.

"You don't know?" Will gasped. "Where did you have paci last?"

Sam sniffled and pointed to the bed.

"When you were getting a diapey change, right?" The teacher asked.

The blonde nodded.

Will smiled and laid Sam on the bed. He got to his hands and knees, checking the side and underneath the bed.

"Hmmm, not under there." He said. The older man leaned over the bed and ran his hand along the narrow space between the bed and the wall. He grinned when his fingers made contact with a rubber and plastic.

Sam watched intently, sniffling and shedding the occasional tear.

"Shhhh, it's all right baby. Look what I found." Will cooed, sticking the pacifier into his baby boy's mouth.

Sam immediately began to suck on the bulb in relief, relaxing visibly. The teacher chuckled and sat beside the blonde, running his fingers through his baby's hair until the boy had drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Open up, Sammy-boo." Will cooed, holding up a spoonful of applesauce to the blonde's mouth.

Sam happily opened his mouth and accepted the spoon.

"Good baby. Now, do you want some gram crackers while I get your bed ready for naptime?" He asked.

Sam nodded enthusiastically and beamed when a few gram crackers on a plastic plate were presented to him.

"Thank you!" Sam said, grinning babyishly up at Will.

"I'll be right back. Finish your juice too." The teacher instructed, moving a sippy cup of grape juice in front of Sam. Then he left to prepare Sam's bed.

When Will came back his eyes widened. Sam had somehow managed to cover his entire face with cracker crumbs. He grapped a dishtowel and wet it before returning to Sam and gently wiping him up.

"Someone got crumblies all over his face." Will cooed.

Sam smiled sheepishly, making Will chuckle.

"Okay baby, let's go lay down for naptime." He said, hoisting the blonde out of his high chair. He patted Sam's bottom and felt how damp and warm it was.

"I think a certain little baby needs a diapy change." He cooed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want all of your toys?" Will asked.

Sam was sitting naked in the bathtub, surrounded by suds from his bubble bath. He looked up at Will and nodded.

Will smiled and released several boats into the bathtub, then a few plastic turtles that he made swim down to tickle Sam's feet. "Watch out, baby! Turtle's got your toesies!" He cooed.

Sam giggled and squealed, trying to get his feet away, but those turtles were relentless! "It tickles, Daddy! It tickles!" He squeaked happily.

"Okay, baby." Will chuckled before adding some more bath toys to the water. While Sam contently raced boats using the water current and sparked giant turtle attacks on said boats, Will went to work. He grabbed the baby shampoo (no tears) and lathered it up in his baby's blonde hair. "Eyes closed, sweetheart." He warned before emptying a few cups of water over Sam's head.

"Over, Daddy?" Sam asked after the fourth cup had been emptied.

"Yep, you can go back to playing now, you were such a good boy for Daddy." Will praised.

Sam blushed in pride of himself and smiled before returning to his toys while Will got to work, scrubbing Sam's back, neck, ears, shoulders, and chest. When he got to Sam's armpits the boy let out a giggle.

"Come on, baby. I know it tickles, just hold still." Will crooned.

Sam slowly gave Will his arm again, squeaking as his shaved underarms were washed. "Tickles, Daddy!"

"It's all done, now, sweetheart. You can go play with your toys again." Will told him, advancing down towards Sam's stomach, then attacking his legs, also shaved of course. Sam had no hair on his body whatsoever, sans the hair on his head and his eyebrows. While at the very beginning, this had been a huge controversy, seeing as Sam wanted to keep his "manhood" Will finally managed to convince him that babies weren't men.

"Alright, almost done." Will chuckled as he tickled Sam's feet with the washcloth. "Just stand up for me baby."

This had been another issue at first. It had embarrassed Sam to no end to stand up in the tub and let Will scrub his privates. It had taken lots of bribing and reassurances on Will's behalf. Of course, that was in the beginning. Now, the giggly blonde stood right up and let Will gently wipe over his penis, making sure to get the underside of the flap on the head of Sam's uncircumcised cock. Then he delicately wiped his balls and turned him around to wipe down his butt.

"All done." Will smiled. "Do you wanna keep playing, or are you ready to get out?"

Sam seemed to contemplate it before holding his arms out to be picked up.

Will smiled and grabbed the towel, scooping Sam out of the water and wrapping him in the soft cotton. "Alright, let's get you a diapey and some milk. How does that sound?"

Sam hummed contently in agreement and rested his head sleepily on Will's shoulder as he was carried into his nursery and placed on the changing table. He closed his eyes and felt the towel unwrap, leaving him exposed to eyes and cold air. Then came the baby oil that relaxed him even further as it was massaged into his skin. Next came a thick coat of diaper rash cream and finally, his favorite part; a generous dusting of baby powder that truly gave him that infantile feel. A thick diaper was slid underneath his bottom and pulled up between his legs before being taped securely at his sides. He squirmed a little to hear the crinkle of the diaper and smiled contently.

"Alright, let's get you some jimmies and milk, then it's beddy-bye for my little baby."

Sam was picked up and carried over to his bed, the side rails pushed down, and placed atop the flannel sheets. Then, he watched Will go over to his light blue dresser and go through the pajamas before picking a pale yellow sleeper that had a duck on the seat of it. It had snaps, for easy changing and a loop near the chest for clipping pacifiers onto.

"Okay, arms up." Will said, and slid the sleeper down over Sam's head. Once the arms were sorted out, he had Sam step into the legs before snapping up the crotch around the thick diaper.

Will picked up Sam and carried him into the living room, setting him down in his playpen before going into the kitchen. Sam smiled softly and immediately grabbed his bear to cuddle and a pacifier to suck on as he flipped through the pages of a picture book.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he felt himself being lifted up and out of the playpen and into Will's lap.

Will smiled and wrapped him in his baby blanket with his bear before gently removing the pacifier and replacing it with the nipple of a bottle.

Sam began to suck on it, the warm, vanilla-y tasting milk slipping into his mouth and down his throat soothingly. He noticed that Will had begun to rock in the armchair, keeping a steady pace.

Baaack, foooorth.

Baaack, foooorth.

Baaack, foooorth.

Will smiled as he watched Sam's eyelids droop, giving him the rest of his milk before slipping the pacifier into his mouth and readjusting him on his lap so that Sam's head was on his shoulder, his legs on either side of him in the big chair. As he rocked, he patted Sam's bottom and softly hummed a lullaby that Sam liked. After ten minutes, he check to see if Sam was asleep, which he was. He stood up, careful not jar his baby awake and slowly made his way to the nursery. Once there, he delicately laid Sam in bed and covered him up with his flannel sheets and blankets. Replacing the rails, Will made sure the baby monitor was on along with the nightlight before kissing his baby's forehead and turning off the lights.

A/N:If you are interested, send me some ideas of what you want to read about next. Anything. If I like your idea, or maybe even if I don't, I'll write a chapter on it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold my hand, baby." Will said. He and Sam were walking through the parking lot of Toys R Us and it was the third time that Sam had gone ahead of him. He understood that he was excited, but it wouldn't be worth it if he got hit by a car.

Sam whined, but returned to Daddy's side and slipped his hand into the man's. "I'm 'cited, Daddy!" He said, bouncing with every step.

"I know, sweetheart, but the toys aren't going anywhere." Daddy guaranteed him. As they approached the end of the parking lot, a car drove by. "Look both ways." He reminded Sam before hurrying across with him before any more cars appeared.

"Now baby, don't run off without me. I promise we will get to everything, but you have to stay with me and if you don't, I'll carry you." Daddy warned.

Sam nodded obediently and tugged his shirt down. He was a little nervous about going out in public with a diaper on, seeing as he'd only done it a few times, and never at school. He didn't see any other little boys with diapers on and that made him more uncomfortable.

However, the second he and Daddy entered the store, all of his worries disappeared in a second. He was in heaven. His first instinct was to run off and explore, but he remembered Daddy's warning and forced himself to behave.

Daddy grinned at the look of awe and amazement on Sam's face as they entered the busy store. It was Saturday afternoon so there were quite a few parents and kids roaming the giant store.

"Where first, baby?" Daddy asked him, and Sam was so overwhelmed that it took him a few minutes before pointing to an aisle that was lined with Hot Wheels and other toy cars.

Sam hurried over to the aisle with Daddy and his eyes scanned the shelves like a pirate who had just discovered a buried treasure. Daddy waited patiently for him to look around and did a little looking himself, occasionally glancing over at the aisle that contained baby toys and accessories.

They had agreed that while baby had his blocks and his teddy, he really didn't have many other toys. Daddy had agreed that Sam could pick out three toys that were reasonably priced to take home.

"This! Please Daddy?" Sam asked eagerly, pointing to a set of Hot Wheels match box cars, twenty four in all.

Daddy checked the price. "Okay, baby, we can get this." He nodded and Sam nearly squealed with joy. "Why don't we go look in the baby aisle for a moment?" He suggested.

Sam nodded and took Daddy's hand again with his other hand holding onto the set of cars. They then made their way over to the infants and toddlers area of the store and Sam was just as interested as Daddy. He looked around, gasping when he saw a hanging mobile that had all the planets on it as well as the moon, sun, and a scattering of stars. He tugged on Daddy's shirt and pointed to it.

Daddy grinned when he saw it. This was perfect for his baby, and it could easily take the place of a night light since it lit up while it was on. "Is this the one you really want?"

Sam was practically shaking with excitement as he nodded and Daddy grabbed a basket to put the things in. "Alright, sweetheart, one more thing. Choose carefully."

Sam nodded and looked around for a while, peering and playing with different things experimentally. He was in the aisle beside the toys when a loud, shrill shriek made him jump in surprise. He looked over in alarm as he watched a little boy about the age of four fall to the floor and begin to bawl. He obviously wasn't getting his way. Sam couldn't look away as the boy's tantrum unraveled in front of him and he was shocked that somebody would act like that.

"It's not polite to stare." Daddy reminded him and Sam obediently took his hand so that he could be led away. "Would you ever act like that?" Daddy asked him once they were away from the area.

Sam shook his head quickly. "I'm a good boy." He grinned.

Daddy chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Yes you are."

It took a little while longer before Sam settled on a set of DC action figures of Batman, Robin, Superman, and the Joker. He was actually sort of relieved that they were done. He had to go potty and he wasn't too sure he could do it in public.

Daddy stuck the action figure set in the basket and took Sam's hand before leading him to the back of a rather long checkout line. Sam groaned internally and sighed, knowing he'd just have to hold it. That worked for a little until Daddy noticed his constant fidgeting and leg-crossing.

Daddy kneeled down so that his mouth was right next to Sam's ear. "Baby do you need to go potty?" He whispered quietly.

Sam blushed and squirmed, shaking his head. He knew he shouldn't lie to Daddy, but he was starting to get embarrassed.

Daddy noticed how nervous he was and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, sweetheart. Nobody will notice. Just let go and Daddy will change you as soon as we get home."

Sam whimpered a little and bounced desperately. He felt Daddy's soothing hands on his back and eventually he gave in to relaxation, letting out a tiny sigh of relief as warm urine flooded between his legs, quickly getting soaked up by the thick material.

"There you go." Daddy whispered, feeling the slump of Sam's shoulders. "Better?"

Sam looked up shyly and nodded, holding on to Daddy's hand tighter as they stepped forward in line. After a few more minutes, Daddy was next and he set the items on the conveyer belt with a friendly smile.

The woman rang the items up and smiled. "Are these for your son?" She asked Daddy, who smiled and nodded. She turned to Sam and gave him a smile as well. "You should play with your little brother. He'll be excited." She said, making Sam blush lightly and Daddy hold back a laugh.

After she wished them a nice day, Daddy and Sam left quickly and got in the car, heading home so that Sam could get out of his wet diaper and break in his new toys.

"You happy, sweetheart?" Daddy asked Sam, who beamed and nodded.

"Thank you, Daddy." He grinned sweetly, making Daddy release a happy sigh.

"Now this isn't a regular thing, Sammy. The toy store is a special occasion for when you've been good." Daddy reminded him. "I won't spoil my baby."

Sam nodded obediently. "I know Daddy."

"Good." Daddy smiled. "Now let's get home to your "little brother" and show him his new toys."

Sam made a distressed noise and pouted, though there was little anger behind it. "Daddy!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam!" Daddy called out from the living room.

Sam's head peered around the corner cautiously, a pacifier in his mouth. "Yes, Daddy?" He asked as sweetly and innocent as possible.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with this picture, baby?" Daddy asked, gesturing to the living room.

Sam looked around the room and cringed internally. The place was a pig sty. Blocks were scattered around the room as if a bomb had gone off and toy cars were precariously tossed around the carpet, waiting to be stepped on by vulnerable feet. He also noticed that his action figures were lying on the coffee table with no intention of being picked up.

"I want you to pick all of this up and then it's time for your nap." Daddy said. "I'm going to get your bottle ready and by the time I get back, I expect this living room to be spotless."

Sam nodded. "Kay, Daddy." He quickly got over to the carpet and began to gather his toys into a pile.

Daddy went into the kitchen and began to heat some milk up on the stove before going to grab a bottle from the cupboard. He checked the milk a few times and once he deemed it warm enough, he walked back into the living room, only to find Sam sitting in a jumble of blocks that seemed even messier than it had before.

"Sam!" Daddy frowned, making his baby jump in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Sam looked up at him guiltily. "I am, Daddy."

"Really? Because to me it looks like you're playing when I told you to clean." Daddy replied.

Sam muttered something under his breath as he focused his attention on the car in front of him.

"What was that?" Daddy asked, making Sam pale a little.

"I said I don't want to! I wanna play!" Sam pouted.

"You can play after naptime, but right now you need to pick up your toys." Daddy said.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "No."

Daddy rubbed his eyes in irritation. "This is your warning, Sam. Either pick up your toys or you're going to the time-out corner."

Sam backed up a little. "No! I wanna play!"

Daddy sighed. "Alright." He walked forward and ignored Sam's protests as he scooped the boy up and carried him to the nearest corner. He ignored Sam's struggling as he sat him down facing the wall. "You are going to sit here until I tell you that you can come out." He released him and walked away, but it was only a few moments before Sam scrambled out.

Daddy scooped him up and without a word, carried him right back to the corner, but Sam scrambled out again.

"Sammy, you need to stay in the corner." Daddy said sternly, and this time, Sam began to cry in protest as he was carried back.

After three more times of Sam trying to crawl out of the corner through tears, Daddy was fed up. "Enough!" He snapped. He set Sam in the corner and kneeled down so that he and Sam were face to face. "Sam, if you make me spank you, I will spank you." He warned him. "You move from this spot one more time and you are going over my lap."

Hearing that, Sam paled. The second Daddy got up and turned around, Sam booked it, fleeing the room. He ran into the nursery and hid in the closet, holding his breath.

Daddy sighed and walked into the nursery. He checked the bathroom first, and then listened. He heard panting coming from the closet and opened the door to see Sam huddled up on the floor.

"No!" Sam cried as he was picked up. He grabbed ahold of the closet door, refusing the let go until Daddy yanked him away from it. He kicked and struggled and Daddy's muscles strained with effort, but he kept walking. Sam grabbed onto the door frame as they entered the living room and screamed, bawling at the top of his lungs. Daddy grunted as he pried Sam away from it and over to the couch.

He sat down and dodged Sam's flailing limbs as he fought to get the boy positioned over his lap. He trapped the boy's legs between his so he couldn't kick and laid a rigid hand down on Sam's behind. While the blow was padded by the thickness of Sam's diaper, it still shocked him. "You're not getting out of this, Sam. This is going to happen. If you behave, it'll be over a lot faster."

Sam had gone quiet, whimpering in fear. He felt himself being picked up and set on his feet in front of Daddy, who proceeded to unzip his jeans and tug them off. "Step out, baby." He instructed.

Holding on to Daddy's shoulders to brace himself, Sam stepped out of his jeans, leaving him in just his diaper and socks. He blushed as Daddy untapped his diaper and laid it a across his lap in case Sam had an accident and tugged him over his lap.

Sam let out another whimper and grabbed onto Daddy's leg to steady himself, then braced himself for the pain.

Daddy peppered his bare bottom with spanks to warm him up before coming down on him hard, spanking him over and over. Sam's pale bottom turned pink, and then red until Sam's whimpers turned to sobs. He focused on the sit spot until that was cherry red. He left no area uncovered and after a few more spanks on his cherry red skin, Sam began to howl in agony.

Daddy quickly finished up and then rubbed his hands over Sam's red hot skin. "Shah…" He cooed. "You're alright, baby." He picked Sam up after a few minutes and rubbed his back soothingly as he carried his little boy into the nursery. He set him face down on the changing table and hummed to him softly as he took baby oil and rubbed it delicately into his skin.

Sam's bottom was on fire. He felt like a million bees were stinging his butt at the same time while sitting on a heated stove. He whimpered with every movement, but was extremely grateful when he felt the soothing oil get absorbed into his skin. He let out a small noise in protest when he was turned onto his back.

Daddy coated Sam's bottom in diaper cream until is skin was whiter than it had been before the spanking. Pushing his knees back to his chest, Daddy slid a diaper under his hips and sprinkled a generous amount of powder onto his bottom before taping it up. "All better, sweet heart." He cooed, rubbing his tummy.

Sam closed his eyes when Daddy cleaned his face up with a washcloth before being picked up and carried to the rocking recliner by his crib. Daddy sat in the chair and curled up with Sam in his lap, gently slipping a pacifier into his baby's mouth.

"Can you tell me why I spanked you, baby?" Daddy asked calmly as he began to rock.

Sam reddened and nodded. "I was naughty."

"Can you be more specific, Sammy?" Daddy asked.

"I…I wouldn't stay in time out." Sam admitted softly.

"And why were you put in time out?" Will inquired.

Sam sucked his binky a little faster. "Wouldn't pick up my toys."

Daddy hummed in approval. "So now what are you going to do the next time I ask you to clean up?"

"Listen to Daddy?" Sam guessed.

"Baby's got it." Daddy nodded. "But just remember that no matter how naughty you are Daddy will always love you."

Sam nodded, feeling Daddy kiss the top of his head and tuck his Teddy, Lala, into his arms. Daddy continued to rock, rubbing his back and patting his diaper in a rhythm that made him sleepy. Finally, his eyes began to close and he felt Daddy carry him over to his crib and tuck him in before turning off the light and leaving to go clean up the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please?"

"No, baby."

"Pleaaassseee?"

"Sammy, I said no."

"Daddddyyyyy!"

"Baby, no means no."

Sam pouted. "That's not fair!"

Daddy sighed. "Baby, I told you that it's out of the question. Why do you want to wear big boy pants anyway?"

Sam stuck out his lower lip and scowled. "At school today Noah said only big boys can watch Family Guy! And then he said that babies who wear diapers can't watch it and that if I wanna watch it I gotta wear big boy pants like him and Finny!" He whined.

Daddy rolled his eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, Noah's just messing with you. You don't have to wear big boy pants just to watch Family Guy."

Sam looked up happily. "So I can watch Family Guy?"

Daddy scratched the back of his head. "Well….no."

Sam's smile disappeared. "What? Why?"

"You're too little, sweetheart. Family Guy isn't appropriate for babies." Daddy explained.

Sam's face fell. "What? But Noah and Finny get to watch it!"

Daddy shrugged. "They're big boys, Sammy. They're old enough to watch it because they're grown-ups. Family Guy isn't meant for little boys like you."

Sam began to tear up. "B-but…but…" His face crumpled. "I wanna watch it!" He sobbed.

Daddy sighed. "I'm sorry, bud."

Sam looked up at him with big, watery eyes. "Please let me wear big boy pants."

Daddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, but I want no tears if this doesn't turn out like you want it to."

Sam wiped his eyes and nodded. He took Daddy's hand and was led to not his room, but Daddy's where all of his old big boy stuff was kept. Sam sat down on Daddy's bed while he rummaged through his closet and pulled out a storage bin. "Here we are." Daddy huffed as he set it on the bed. He opened the lid and pulled out a pair of boxers. "Lie down, bud."

Sam grinned excitedly and obeyed, lifting his hips up so that Daddy could remove his shorts.

"Sammy, before I take off your diaper, I want you to go potty." Daddy told him.

Sam nodded and his features relaxed as he let his diaper grow warm and wet for the last time for a while. He knew he didn't have to make messies since he had just done so that morning. "All done." He reported to Daddy, who then got to work changing him out of his diaper and cleaning him up.

"Okay, angel. Listen to me. You're in big boy pants now," Daddy told him firmly as he tugged the boxers up Sam's legs, "so if you need to make pee pees, you need to remember that you're not wearing a diaper and go use the potty right away, okay?"

Sam nodded. "I know, Daddy." He grinned, hopping up and running off to play in just his boxers and shirt. "Wait 'til I tell Noah that I'm wearing big boy pants!"

"Yeah? With what phone?" Daddy called after him.

Daddy was preparing lunch when he noticed that Sam had been awfully quiet for a while. Setting down the knife he was using to spread peanut butter, he wandered into the living room. "Sam?" He called, frowning when he realized Sam wasn't there. He walked forward and froze when his sock clad foot landed in something warm and wet. He made a face and stepped back, peering down at the puddle. It reeked of urine.

"Sammy? Where did you go?" He called, walking down the hall. He stopped and went silent, listening carefully. He was rewarded with a muffled sob coming from the bathroom. Daddy slowly entered, turning on the light. "Sammy?" He walked over to the bathtub and pushed the shower curtain aside to see Sam huddled into a ball at the end of the tub. He had been crying his eyes out and there was a large telltale stain on the crotch of his boxers.

Daddy looked him over and sighed sympathetically. "Oh, baby…"

Sam's face crumpled again and he began to weep. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to!"

Daddy sighed. He knew this was going to happen. It was just as much his fault as it was Sam's. He kneeled down next to the tub. "Calm down, baby. You're alright. Daddy isn't angry." He gently tugged Sam's shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side, then his socks, and finally, the boxers. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead before running a bath. "Turn the water off when it gets high enough." Daddy instructed. Then he got up and headed towards the supply closet to grab the mop. Cleaning up the puddle was simply enough and once he was finished, he shoved the supplies back into the closet and hurried to the bathroom to see how Sam was doing.

Sam looked down when Daddy returned. He had turned the water off and was now staring at his toes as Daddy kneeled down beside him.

"This bath could use some toys." Daddy commented, pouring the bucket of little boats and a few other bath toys into the warm water. Then he soaped up a wash cloth and got to work cleaning up Sam.

Sam was still silent by the end of the bath and Daddy quickly dried him off. "I'm sorry that this turn out as good as you wanted it to." He said. "Just know that I'm not mad at all and I still love you."

Sam looked up at him unsurely, so Daddy laid him down on the bed and smirked. "Do I need to prove it? How about like this?" He asked, blowing raspberry on his tummy.

Sam squealed and a giggle bubbled up out of his throat, making Daddy's grin grow wider. "Hmm?" He did again, then pretended to eat Sam's tummy, making the blonde scream with laughter and wiggle around until the blonde was too tired to move. Daddy took this opportunity to diaper the panting boy and dress him in a romper. "There we go, angel baby." He cooed, picking the boy up and carrying him to the kitchen for lunch.

Once Sam was in his high chair, Daddy turned back to the sandwich he had been preparing. "All right, Sammy. I've decided that you can watch Family Guy if you're a good boy for the rest of the day and don't argue with Daddy."

Sam's eyes brightened and he beamed excitedly. "Okay! Okay Daddy!" He gasped ecstatically.

Daddy grinned and popped a dollop of peanut butter into Sam's mouth with a smug smile. "Who says you need big boy pants to watch Family Guy?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Schue!"

Will looked up to find Finn and Puck standing at the doorway of his office, panting as if they had just sprinted there. They had urgent, worried looks on their face that let the teacher know that whatever they needed, it wasn't good.

"What's the matter, guys?" He asked, standing up from his chair.

"Well…you can't tell anybody about this okay?" Puck whispered, making sure nobody was around and closing the door.

"Of course." Will nodded in agreement. He was a trustworthy teacher.

"Sam…had an accident while he was at his locker." Finn said a bit awkwardly. He was blushing from second hand embarrassment.

"He got hurt? Is he okay?" Will frowned, grabbing his cell phone.

"Yea, yea, he's not injured. Just his pride, I guess." Finn shrugged.

"He pissed himself. He's in the bathroom crying and he won't come out." Puck said bluntly.

Will's eyes widened in surprise. Now that was something that did not occur on a daily basis in high school. Especially someone like Sam. He nodded. "And why do you need my help?"

"My mom's here to pick us up but he refuses to come out. We couldn't just leave him here. I mean, he does live with me after all. He needs your help. He's too embarrassed to let us help him." Finn replied.

Will nodded. "Alright, I can handle this. Thanks boys."

Puck nodded. "Thanks for being cool, Mr. Schue. Here's his gym clothes."

Will accepted the bag and once the two seniors had left, made his way to the C-wing bathroom, stopping by the nurse's office to steal some sanitary wipes just in case. He slowly walked in and immediately the sound of someone crying hit his ears. There he was, in the last stall. "Sam?" He called gently. He heard the boy gasp and lift himself up onto the toilet seat. "Sam I know you're there. It's okay. I'm just here to help you out." He got no reply. "Sam? Please? You can't be comfortable in those wet jeans. I have some clean clothes for you and some wipes to clean up with. You can't stay in there forever." A long moment of silent passed before the small click of the stall door unlocking could be heard and Will carefully walked over, as if he was trying to keep a frightened animal from running off. "Can I come in?" He asked. No reply. "I'm going to come in, okay? Speak up if you want me to stop." He slowly opened the stall door and stepped in to find Sam huddled up on the toilet with his face buried in his knees. "Oh, Sam…" He murmured in sympathy when he saw just how wet his jeans were. "I have some wipes here to clean up with." He said, setting them on the floor.

For the first time, Sam lifted his head and it made Will's heart pang to see the offensive red tear tracks plastered and dried onto his face. "Go." He rasped, blushing bright red.

Will nodded. "I'll wait out here for you, okay?" He received a nod in reply and he left the boy alone to clean up and change. He leaned back against the sinks while he heard Sam rummaging around in the stall, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent room. As he stood there, Will wondered if this was the first time that Sam had ever wet himself in school. There had been times that Sam had skipped glee club for some mysterious reason and gotten upset when the teacher asked him where he'd been. Could Finn and Puck have an idea of what was going on? Finn did live with him after all. And in that case, Kurt would know, too. Maybe even Blaine or Rachel.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sam slowly emerged from the stall and dropped the used wipes in the trash before washing his hands. His wet clothes were tied in a plastic bag and he now wore gym shorts. He occasionally sniffled as he focused on cleaning his face, never looking at Will once.

"Feeling a little better?" Will asked gently. When Sam didn't respond, Will felt like face palming. Of course he didn't. He just pissed himself. "Sorry. Come on, I'll give you a ride back to Finn's house."

"They…left?" Same rasped.

Will nodded. "They asked me to look after you. They were really worried about you."

Sam sighed and hugged himself a little. "I wanna go home."

"No problem. Puck and Finn took your backpack. Let's head out, okay?" Will stated. After a quick stop at his office to pick up his things, Will led Sam out to the parking lot and into his car. Will turned the radio on to a soft rock station and headed away from the school.

Sam was silent the entire ride home, but once they pulled into the driveway, Sam mumbled an invitation to come in. Will obliged and followed the boy in, wanting to make sure he was alright for the time being. Carole immediately greeted them at the door, giving Sam a tight hug before sending him upstairs to get cleaned up. She had obviously been informed of what had happened, adding onto the embarrassment.

"Is he okay, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked from his spot on the couch. "Puck's kinda worried."

"He's alright." Will nodded. "Does this…happen often?"

"It's a little bit of an issue for him at the moment, but we think it's just the stress of leaving his family." Carole said softly. "We try not to make a big deal about it. We know it embarrasses him."

Will nodded and looked up when Kurt appeared from the kitchen. "Mr. Schue's here? Is he staying for dinner?"

"Oh no, I just gave Sam a ride home." Will shrugged.

Hearing that, Kurt raised an eyebrow at Carole, who quickly shot him a look that told him all he needed to know. "Stay for dinner, Mr. Schue. I made too much penne rigate anyways." He insisted.

"I don't want to impose on your family dinner." Will said.

"Nonsense! We've always got room for one or three more." Carole smiled, taking his coat.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice then." Will chuckled. He walked over and took a seat on the couch beside Finn. "Who's playing?"

"Ravens." Finn replied. The two sat and watched the game, soon joined by Burt once he came home. He didn't seem to mind that a teacher was sitting in his living room, figuring it was another "glee thing." Soon the smell of pasta wafted from the kitchen, making Will's mouth water. Sam joined them twenty minutes or so later, curling up on the opposite couch in his pajamas. His wet hair hung in his face and Carole gave him a comforting pat on the back as she walked past him. He didn't say a word or look at anybody all night, even when Kurt announced that it was time for dinner and everyone headed into the dining room for dinner.

"Kurt, this is amazing. I didn't know you could cook like this." Will stated as he ate.

Kurt flushed at the praise and shrugged, smiling. "Oh, just some practice and a little luck."

"Well whatever it is, keep it up. You could give those chefs at Breadstix a serious run for their money." Will grinned.

"You should be here when he starts stress baking. Exam week is the best time of the year." Finn replied.

"Tell me about it. Our kitchen looks like one of those baking shows on the Food channel." Burt nodded.

"Sam?" Carole gently shook the boy who was beginning to doze.

Sam quickly looked up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Hm?"

"You're falling asleep, Sam. Why don't you get ready for bed." She said pointedly.

"I'm not done eating." He protested.

"Just get ready for bed. You can come back down." Carole promised him.

Sam sighed and got up, heading upstairs. Around the same time, Will excused himself to use the restroom. He climbed the stairs and noticed a light at the end of the hall. That must have been Sam's room. He used the bathroom and washed his hands. Exiting the bathroom, he heard sounds of frustration coming from Sam's room. Wanting to make sure everything was alright, Will quietly walked down the hallway and peered into Sam's room. His eyes widened a little in surprise when he saw Sam lying on his bed, trying to tape a diaper up to his hips. He was obviously having a hard time getting it taped up. Will raised an eyebrow, wondering if this in any way tied to the accident he'd had today. It was pretty likely.

"Do you need some help?" Will asked gently.

Sam's head snapped in his direction and he let out an alarmed cry, turning bright red as he covered his lower half with a blanket. "What…what are you doing up here?"

"I came up here to use the bathroom and it sounded like you were struggling with something." Will replied. "I can help you if you'd like."

Sam stared at him in shock, his lip starting to wobble before he burst into humiliated tears.

"Oh Sam, don't cry." Will said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around the boy and rubbed his back as tears soaked his shoulder. "Shhhh, you're okay." He sat and comforted the boy, who sobbed pitifully, not that Will could blame him. If he was in Sam's position, he would die if anyone found out.

Will wasn't sure how much time had passed before Sam had finally stopped crying. He rubbed his back and gently wiped the tears from his face. "Wanna talk?"

Sam shook his head and sat up, turning away from Will a little bit in shame. The diaper crinkled from under him and once more, Will asked him if he wanted some assistance. To his surprise, Sam nodded. Will got up and shut the door to give them privacy before having the boy lied down. Sam listened, keeping the front pulled up between his legs to cover his privates. Will didn't say a word. He just taped the diaper securely around Sam's waist as professionally as a nurse and stepped back so that Sam could tug his pajama pants back on. He mumbled a small thank you and Will realized that it was his initiative to leave. He returned to the table and struck up a conversation with Finn and Burt, but his mind never left Sam.

At eight, Burt and Finn called Sam down for wrestling while Kurt disappeared into his room to talk on the phone with Blaine. Sam cautiously came downstairs and resumed his spot on the couch, avoiding eye contact with Will. At nine, Carole came down to say good night and gave Sam a hug, discreetly poking a finger in his waist band to check for his diaper. Satisfied, she wished Will a good night and went upstairs. At nine-thirty, Will stood and grabbed his coat, saying that he needed to get home and start grading Spanish assignments. He waved goodbye to them all and left.


	8. Chapter 8

"Puuuuck! Give it back!" Sam whined. He got up on his knees and reached out for it, but Puck pulled it away. Jutting his bottom lip out in a genuine pout, he clambered up onto the couch and into Puck's lap.

"Say please." Puck grinned. "Only good little boys get toys."

"Noahhhh!" Sam cried out even louder. He trampled around on the sofa and Puck as well, trying to gain footing so that he could reach his toy that always seemed to be just out of reach. His happy meal sat on the table, getting cold.

"Sammmmyyyyy!" Puck imitated him, succeeding in riling him up even more.

"This isn't fair! It's my toy!" Sam protested. "Daddy said so!"

"Calm down, I just wanna look at it." Puck shrugged, easily pushing his slightly smaller friend aside. Sam sat up and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Maybe if it looked like he could be patient, Puck would give it back.

"Fine." Sam shrugged. "I don't want it anyway. Keep it." He got off the couch and returned to his chicken nuggets, watching Puck as closely as a sniper watches its target.

"Why thank you, Sammy." Puck grinned. He knew the blonde was lying. Of course he wanted it. He'd made such a huge fuss about getting Batman because he already had Superman and Green Lantern. However, Puck was not going to be a good friend and give it back. He was going to be a cool one and watch in amusement while Sam flipped his shit over a tiny piece of plastic. "You know what? I think I'll give it to my sister. She loves playing with dolls."

Sam's head whirled around so fast, Puck was worried for a moment that he'd broken it. His eyes were wide in alarm and he dropped his food. "No! It's mine!"

Once more Puck held it far out of Sam's reach, tickling him under the arms every time he got close to grabbing it. "Nope, sorry, Sammy. You said I could have it."

"No!" Sam protested and continued his struggle with new vigor. "Give it back!"

"You said you didn't want it." The older boy shrugged. "So I'm gonna take it home. Say bye, Batman."

"No!" Sam nearly screamed, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Would you give him the stupid toy?" Finn sighed impatiently. "You're going to get us in trouble with Mr. Schue."

Puck huffed and tossed the toy back on the rug. "You guys have no sense of humor."

"We're supposed to be watching him until Mr. Schue gets back from his meeting, not making him cry." He frowned. Finn turned to Sam and wiped his face clean of tears. "Go eat your dinner, baby. We don't want it getting cold."

The blond sniffled and nodded, clambering back over to the coffee table where his McNuggets sat untouched. Batman was now gripped tightly in his hand and remained there until he had finished all of his food.

Finn sighed in relief and sat back. With Sam calmed and Puck no longer bothering the boy, he could finally just relax and enjoy the rest of his evening. That is until Sam started tugging on his pant leg with something else to whimper about. "What now, bud?"

"My tummy hurts." Sam frowned, looking up at him with a large frown painted across his face. He was holding his stomach and squirming a little.

At the sound of that, both boys sprang into action, scooping Sam up and carrying him to the bathroom. The last thing either of them wanted to take care of was sick Sammy with a messy diaper. Finn set him down in the bathroom and practically ripped his sleeper off while Puck worked on removing the diaper. Once the boy was completely naked, they plopped him down on the toilet.

"Where's the pepto?" Puck said urgently, rummaging around in cupboards.

"Umm, behind the mirror in the medicine cabinet I think. Dang it, dude! I told you not to get him all riled up!"

"Me? You're blaming me? You were the one who was too lazy to make some real food! You just  _had_ to stop at McDonald's!"

"What's wrong with a little fast food now and then? It never killed anybody!"

"Oh really? Ever heard of obesity?"

"Shut up, man! This is not the time! Mr. Schue's gonna be so mad…!"

"Hey I'm home! Guys?"

Finn and Puck exchanged urgent looks and glanced over at Sam bent over on the toilet. They pushed each other out of the bathroom and stood in the entrance to block Mr. Schue's view of what was going on inside.

"Heeeey, Mr. Schue, h-how was that meeting?" Finn smiled widely.

"Uh…good…" Will frowned, giving them a confused look. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, uh, he's just getting ready for bed. Brushing his teeth and stuff." Puck shrugged.

Will's frown got even deeper. "It's hardly seven."

"Oh well, you know what they say…" Finn chuckled nervously. He nudged Puck.

"What?" Puck looked at him.

"Tell him what they say about getting ready for bed early." Finn hissed through his teeth.

"Ummm, it's good for…development." Puck stated.

Will sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with Sammy?"

"What?" Finn asked indignantly. "Nothing!"

"Then let me see him." Will said, pushing past them.

"It's really not as bad as it looks! He just needs to poop or something!" Finn insisted.

Will knelt down in front of Sam and lifted his head. "You alright, sweetheart?"

"Tummy owies." He mumbled miserably.

"Oh poor baby. What did you eat for supper?"

"…'Donalds." Sam said almost inaudibly.

"I see. With soda?"

"Just a teeny weeny bit." The blond admitted.

"And is baby supposed to be drinking soda? Even a teeny weeny bit?" Will asked gently.

Sam blushed guiltily and shook his head. "Babies drink milk and juice and water."

"That's right sweetheart. Did Finny and Noah give you any medicine yet?" Will inquired, glancing at Finn. The teen nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, well I think baby just as some gas." The teacher decided, making Sam blush deeply. "Why don't we get you back in your diaper and then we'll say bye bye to Noah and Finny."

The boy nodded in agreement and once the two boys had left the bathroom, Will lied him down on the floor and refastened his diaper. He put his clothes back on and scooped him into his arms to carry him out to the living room where the boys were putting their jackets on and slinging their bags over their shoulders.

"Can you say bye-bye?" Will smiled.

Sam waved to them, slipping a thumb into his mouth. "Buah-buah." He said around the digit.

"Seeya, Sammy." Finn waved.

"Yeah, be good, kid." Puck warned, smiling a little.

Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around Will's neck as the two left. Once the door closed, Will turned his attention to Sam and kissed his forehead. "Now about that tummy ache…"

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop."

"Stop!"

"Stooooop!"

"Stop iiiit!"

"NOAH!"

"Puck, what the heck are you doing to him?" Finn frowned as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Chill, I'm just messing around with him." The boy shrugged before reclining on the couch.

"Noah keeps changing the channel!" Sam protested whole-heartedly.

"Relax, Sammy-boo. It's on a commercial." Puck told him.

"It could come back on! Change it!" Sam whined.

"Come on, dude. Just change it back. We're here to babysit, not torment him." Finn sighed impatiently. Since Will had stated that there would be no fast food or pizza allowed in the house, Carole and Kurt had whipped up a casserole instead. Now Finn was trying to figure out how to cook the damn thing and the constant bickering was not helping.

Puck just rolled his eyes and changed the channel back. "Somebody skipped naptime today." He muttered, earning an irritated look from Finn. "What?"

"Be nice." Finn ordered.

"Jeez, can't a dude have a little fun? Contrary to belief, watching Dino Dan and changing a sixteen year old's dirty diapers isn't all that exciting." Puck shrugged.

"You didn't have to come." Finn called from the kitchen. "So shut up and sit."

Puck crossed his arms over his chest and let out a small grunt. "Whatever. Just don't expect me to clean it up when he shits himself."

"Finny! Noah said a bad word!" Sam called out like a siren.

"Really, dude? Come on. It's not like you don't know the rules by now. No bad language around him." The quarterback glared, appearing from the kitchen once more.

"Does he gotta get his mouth washed out with soap?" Sam inquired, turning away from his show for the moment in favor of more pressing matters.

"No, Sammy." Finn replied. It was obvious that he would rather be doing anything else at the moment rather than handling this dispute.

"What? Daddy says that bad words get soap." Sam protested.

"Well…Noah's a big boy." He sighed.

"So?"

"So…big boys don't get soap." Finn said.

"That's not fair!" Sam frowned. "Big boys should be punished too!"

"Shhh, Sammy calm down." Kurt soothed as he entered the room.

"It's not fair!" Sam repeated. "If I get soapy so should Noah!"

"Of course Noah gets soapies." Kurt hummed. He turned to Finn and Puck. "Finn? Why don't you take Puck upstairs to get his mouth soaped out while Sammy helps me with the casserole?"

"Huh?" Finn questioned before catching Kurt's conspiring gaze. "Oh! Yeah, alright Puck. Come on."

"Dude!" Puck frowned. "You can't be serious."

"Oh we're very serious." Kurt stated sternly. "You know that bad words aren't tolerated in this house."

"Yeah!" Sam piped up. "Soapies!"

"Alright then." Puck sighed, understanding what was happening. He stood up and let Finn direct him into the bathroom.

"Satisfied?" Kurt asked, getting a cheerful nod from the blond. "Good, now come in here and help me with the casserole."

After dinner, Sam was allowed a half hour of TV time. At eight, Finn picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He was set down on a plastic mat and changed into a night time diaper and a pair of footie pajamas. Puck appeared minutes later with a warm bottle of milk and they all huddled on the bed with Sam snuggled deeply in the middle. Puck held the bottle to his mouth while Kurt read aloud from a preselected story book. He started out narrating in a normal voice and gradually got slower and quieter. Then Sam's eyes began to droop slightly so Finn started rubbing his stomach. Kurt finished the book and Sam had yet to doze so wrapping him in a blanket, Finn hefted Sam into his arms and began to pace around the room. He rubbed his back and patted his crinkling backside while the blond rested his head on the larger jock's shoulder. Kurt and Puck sat on the bed, watching quietly. The only light in the room came from the glowing nightlight that was plugged into the wall next to the door and the dimness had a relaxing effect on everyone in the room.

Finn put Sam down once he was positive that he was asleep and tucked him in. Puck had to shake Kurt awake so that they could raise the guard rails. Then they all shuffled downstairs. It wasn't even nine, but everyone was ready to go to sleep.

"What have we become?" Puck sighed as he flopped onto the couch. "We're acting like…"

"Parents?" Kurt finished for him. "Isn't it glamorous?"

"More like exhausting." Puck groaned. "I don't know how Mr. Schue does this every single night of every single week."

"Because he enjoys it. And stop pretending like you don't as well." Kurt replied.

"Hey, he's my bro." Puck shrugged.

"Oh, there you boys are. Is Sammy asleep?" Carole spoke up before Kurt could speak again.

"Just put him down." Finn reported.

"Good." The woman smiled. "The last thing we need is Sammy being cranky for Mr. Schue tomorrow."

"Yeah. What time is he coming to pick him up?" Kurt inquired. "I want to show him my newest designs."

"Ten I think." Carole grinned. "And I bet he'll love them. You always make the cutest things."

"Well," Kurt smiled at the praise, "rompers are very in this season."

"Oh, how adorable. You'll have to show them to me later."

"Really? The last thing the kid needs is more clothes. I still say we get him a Nerf gun." Puck declared.

"Yes, Puckerman, because the baby definitely needs a gun." Kurt huffed sarcastically.

"He's still a boy. If you guys keep coddling him with clothes and blankies and dollies he's gonna start getting soft." Puck defended.

"Soft? A sixteen year old boy who wears diapers and sleeps with a pacifier and you're worried about him getting soft?" Finn questioned. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Boys, boys, stop squabbling. Only Sammy can figure out what he likes. Noah, Sam will always be your 'bro' but it's okay for him to like different things. This is about making him feel safe and happy, remember?" Carole chided.

Puck sighed. "I guess. "

"Good, now why don't you help me track down all of Sam's toys? He leaves them everywhere. I swear, I pick one up and another takes its place!"

 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm not sure if you guys know this, but I now have a fanfiction blog where I will be accepting prompts and headcanons for unedited fills. I will use this blog to give out updates and information about stories as well as do simple fills so follow haleyscircus. tumblr. com**

**Anyway enjoy the next chapter!**

The bus was on the highway. Trees and farmland sped by as the kids chattered amongst each other excitedly. The boys huddled around the back with a deck of cards and a twelve pack of Coca-Cola while the girls and Kurt passed around ear buds and fashion magazines. All except for one, who was leaning over her seat to tap on Will's shoulder.

"Mr. Schue, I think it's in everybody's best interest if we keep on driving until at least nine thirty to ensure that we beat the rush hour traffic." Rachel piped from the front seat, earning a moan from the rest of the bus.

"No way, Berry. This girl needs to eat." Mercedes argued. "You're crazy if you think I'm starving for four more hours. If I don't get a cheeseburger soon, this bus ride is going to get very uncomfortable."

"Seriously, Rach. I mean, Puck ate all the Doritos. We've been looking forward to dinner since we stopped for lunch." Finn spoke up from the back.

"Look, guys. We planned to stop for dinner at six thirty and that's when we're going to stop, okay?" Will announced. "Sorry Rachel, but we're not changing the schedule. We'll deal with traffic just fine."

Rachel sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I guess nobody cares about saving gas and or time that  _could_ be spent doing last-minute rehearsals at the hotel."

"Nope." Came the chorus of replies and the girl sank even further in her seat.

Thirty minutes later Will received another tap and he sighed. "I already told you, Rachel. We stop at six thirty; no more no less."

"Uh, actually Mr. Schue, it's me." Finn whispered.

Will immediately turned around a found the jock crouching by the bench. "What can I do for you, Finn?"

"Well not me, it's about Sam." He said, lowering his voice even more before panicking. "Uh, I mean somebody on the bus."

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"Okay, well…do you think we could stop somewhere really quick? It's kind of an emergency." He replied.

Will's eyes widened. "Is someone hurt? Or sick?"

"No, but Sam really has to use it." Finn said a bit bluntly.

"Oh…okay. Well we're on a highway right now, Finn. We won't be nearing any rest stops for a little while but once I find one, we'll stop okay?"

Finn didn't reply, nodded a bit shortly and returned to his seat. As he did so, Will peeked in the bus mirror to watch as Finn took his seat beside Sam, who looked at him hopefully. The second Finn's mouth began to move the blonde's expression transformed into that of condemnation. His face flared and he whispered something back to Finn, who rubbed his back and replied with what Will assumed was an attempt at reassurance. His mind wandered to that night at the Hudmel residence and couldn't resist wondering if this was related to his night time problems at all. It had to be. Maybe he was sick, or had a bladder infection or something. No, that couldn't be it. He would have had to have seen something about it in the medical files, right?

Thirty minutes passed by and this time it was Puck that crept up to nudge his shoulder. "Look, Mr. Schue. We seriously need to find a place to stop or else this bus ride is going to be extremely unpleasant for everyone, but especially Sam." He murmured, glancing back down the aisle.

"I told Finn I'd keep my eye out for a rest stop but I'm not seeing any so far." Will replied apologetically. He took a peek at Sam himself and sighed. "How long do you think he can last?"

"Five minutes, tops. The dude's about to cry." Puck replied. "Can't he just use a tree or something?"

"Unfortunately, no. Just tell him to hang tight. We'll find  _something."_

Ten minutes later they found a McDonald's. The New Directions cheered as the bus doors bounced open, releasing them from their ugly yellow prison. In less than a minute the bus was silent and empty excluding the four boys in the back. Kurt, Puck, and Finn in a previously un-displayed act of affection were all gathered around Sam, who was crying softly into his hands.

"Hey, you'll be fine." Puck was telling him as Will stood and slowly made his way back.

Kurt nodded and patted the boy's knee. "Once you change into the clothes I brought, nobody will even notice."

Sam was clearly too embarrassed to reply. A sob bubbled out of him and he lifted his head for a split second; just long enough for Will to catch sight of his crumpled expression and tear filled eyes.

"Don't worry, Sam. Everybody's inside. We'll get you cleaned up in no time. The others won't have a clue." Finn assured him, rubbing his shoulder. "Why don't you go with Kurt and find the restroom? You can get changed while we clean up the seat."

Sam didn't reply for a moment. He hugged himself, pressing his thighs together as he let his hair fall in his face. "I don't want anybody to see." He whimpered.

"And nobody will. Here, take your jacket and tie it around your waist. I'll cover your front." Kurt said, passing him a gray hoodie. Sam took it hesitantly and glanced around before slowly rising from his seat. With his face flaming with humiliation, he tied the clothing around his waist, successfully covering up the huge stain on his ass. However, it did little to hide the front, even with Kurt standing in as a shield.

"They're going to see." Sam worried, new tears arriving in his eyes. "I don't want them to see."

Will, who had been simply observing until now, could no longer bear to see Sam: sweet, innocent, happy Sam in such a distressed state. He had to step in and help. No good teacher could stand aside and let a student be miserable. He would be there, just like last time.

"Here." He said, shrugging off his own jacket and handing it over. "You can hold it over your front until you get into the bathroom." Sam looked ready to protest, but after a reassuring nod, he accepted the gesture.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

Will stepped into one of the seats so that Sam and Kurt could get past. He watched with surprise as Kurt, who was usually kept his distance from the other glee boys seized Sam's shoulders and made a beeline for the building. They went along the side to the entrance nearest to the restrooms and Kurt opened the door, ushering Sam inside before they disappeared from sight.

"Hey Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, forcing the man to turn away from the window.

"Uh, yeah, Finn? What do you need?"

"Well, there's sort of a huge mess back here and we only brought like, wipes. We were wondering if there were any towels on this bus." The quarterback replied.

"Oh, of course." Will nodded. He hurried back to the front of the bus and opened up one of the compartments, pulling out a new roll of toilet paper and a pack of Clorox wipes. "Will these work?"

"Totally, thanks Mr. Schue." Finn nodded, taking the cleaning supplies. He passed the wipes to Puck and together they got to work soaking up the puddle Sam had left and wiping the waterproof seats down until the stench of urine had been replaced with the sharp scent of citrus and bleach. Shortly after they'd eradicated the evidence, Finn felt his phone buzz in his pocket and stared at the screen.

"Kurt says Sam wants a you-know-what for the rest of the trip." Finn murmured.

Puck raised his eyebrow and nodded. "What about clothes? Did Kurt get them?"

"Yeah, he put some in his bag, but he says Sam isn't feeling all too confident about boxers at the moment." He replied.

Will felt out of place He knew he shouldn't be listening to their private conversation. This situation with Sam was beyond personal. It certainly wasn't any of his business. Nevertheless, he couldn't resist sticking his nose into it. Even if the boys did seem to have it under control, Sam couldn't have been feeling too good about relying on boys his own age for help with such an embarrassing problem. Sure they weren't ridiculing him, in fact they had taken on what appeared to be a rather older-brotherly role, but Sam needed more. Sam needed a reliable adult who could take control of situations the way students couldn't. He needed somebody to lean against and take the role of a fatherly figure while he was on his own. After all he was only a junior, only sixteen. Sam needed love. Sam needed reassurance and comfort and understanding and patience. Sam needed…

"Mr. Schue!"

Will turned to find a breathless Kurt standing right outside the bus. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and there was a plastic bag of what appeared to be wet clothes in his hand. It wasn't hard to guess that Kurt had been helping Sam with cleanup.

"What do you need, Kurt?" He asked.

"I need to get something from Sam's suitcase. Can you open the storage unit under the bus?"

Will nodded and looked to the bus driver, who rose from his seat and clambered down the steps. Will followed him and observed as the man opened the hatch. Kurt wasted no time searching through the bags until he spotted Sam's green duffle and unzipped it, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. He held the diaper in his and made moderately uncomfortable eye contact with Will until the teacher politely looked away. "I'll be inside if you need me." He commented. Kurt shoved the diaper under his sweater and hurried back inside while Will casually wandered into the eating area where the rest of the club seemed to be sharing an entire tray full of fries. They chattered away, seemingly unaware of what had occurred at the back of the bus.

"You might want to pack those up, guys. We'll be heading out in about ten minutes." Will told them, getting a chorus of groans in response. He smiled apologetically and headed over to the line to buy himself a coffee. While he waited, his eyes flickered towards the restroom just in time to see Kurt appear from the family bathroom with Sam close behind. His face was almost as red as it was when he entered, but other than that he looked completely ordinary. Kurt definitely knew what he was doing.

Will extended the time to fifteen minutes, wanting Sam to have some time to recover and get his emotions under control. He considered buying the boy some hot chocolate or coffee, but decided against it. Beverages were probably the last thing he wanted right now. He doubted Sam even had an appetite after that.

As promised, everyone was back on the bus fifteen minutes later. He received lots of moaning and groaning, but he reminded them of the hotel's pool and their complaints ceased soon after. Will took his own seat and sat back, ready to relax. He glanced up at the mirror, curious as to how Sam was fairing and smiled when he found Sam sleeping against Puck, who was pretending to be freaked out but would occasionally glance down to give the boy warm looks. He watched Kurt roll his eyes and brush Sam's bangs out of his face and Finn throw his gigantic coat around Sam's shoulders and he realized that maybe Sam would be alright after all.

 


End file.
